drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
PisuCat
PisuCat is a user on Drawception. He joined on the 27th of Feburary 2018 when he was supposed to be sleeping, but was actually looking for the Linux penguin in places completely unrelated to Linux (such as icecream parlours) after seeing this Name PisuCat's name is made up of two words, Pisu and cat, together pronounced /pisukæt/ with the stress on the first syllable. Pisu is pronounced /pisu/, with 'pi.su being the preferred pronunciation, and 'pʰɪi.sʊu being an acceptable alternative. For obvious reasons the pronunciation 'pʰɪ.sʊu is discouraged. Cat can be pronounced in anyway, although he uses the pronunciations kʰætʰ, kʰæt̚ or even kʰæʔ. He can be called Pisu for short. Pisu is a Romanian word meaning kitty, and is also the name of his cat. Pisu itself is from "pisică", with the "pis" referring to a sound used to call cats, and "-ică" probably from Latin "-ica" meaning of or pertaining to. An alternative name that can be used sometimes is PisuCatmo, from Pisu and catmo (/katmo/ 'kat.mo), the Calantero word for cat. Becuase of the origins of the different parts, his name may be considered a tautology. Drawception Drawing PisuCat started off on a phone drawing relatively quick drawings. Due to an issue that may have been fixed, his lines rarely appeared where his finger was, causing quite a bit of frustration. Other issues such as his phone battery almost running out while waiting for the quickdraw timer and the small size of the screen have made him very much against phones as an input device. In 2018 PisuCat used a mouse as his main input device, mainly because he was comfortable with the mouse and he didn't have a tablet at the start of the year. He received a tablet sometime in the middle of the year, which he used to draw a few images, although ultimately he never quite used it at the time. He also used his laptop trackpad while at the university, until he decided to just use a wireless mouse with the laptop (he preferred over the trackpad for a lot of operations. In 2019 as PisuCat's main mouse was dying he used his wireless mouse more and more on the main computer. Early in the year he got the idea to use the mouse with his tablet as he found that he could do some things with the pen easier than with the mouse (e.g. flowing lines) but other things with the mouse better than with the pen (e.g. straight lines). One of his first games with this setup is a blitz game of a set of stairs and a slinky using the double touch glitch. Outside of Drawception itself PisuCat still prefers using the mouse, as he has access to more sophisticated tools on his computer, and no actual way of getting pen input into the computer. Drawception Behaviour PisuCat's behaviour on drawception has changed over time. Initially PisuCat basically played as much as possible, and has a lot of drawings from the first day. PisuCat eventually slowed down and as university work increased Drawception decreased until stopping entirely at the end of the first half of the first semester. PisuCat however returned just before the second semester of 2018 and since then has been off and on. In late 2018/early 2019, motivated by balancing out drawings and captions (a goal he's had since March 2018), he's been working on a lot of drawings, often in groups of 4 or 8. On the 25th of April he has made his profile perfectly balanced, as all things should be. After that PisuCat resumed being off and on until his current goal of 1453. However some time in early September as he got ever closer to 1453 he had the idea of having his 1453rd drawing/caption on the anniversary of the Fall of Constantinople. Unfortunately that was in April/May, which meant that PisuCat's output had to be scaled back dramatically until then. This is the reason for his current hiatus. To make up for it PisuCat has tried to be more active in the forums, participating in some threads such as those in the new Off Topic forum. So far however PisuCat mainly prefers to just lurk in the forums or look at a few recent games. PisuCat's main opinion is that users shouldn't be punished for doing nothing wrong. He also believes that the rules shouldn't be made against harmless or unreliably detected actions, although he will abide by the rules if set. This opinion mainly developed after both reading other discussions on the line between a misinterpretation and a derail, including some that either would implicate him for not knowing what "Dedede" is or would render the entire "Purposeful Misinterpretations" thread to be full of rule breakers (and make a rule dependent on internal mental processes). PisuCat has since expanded this to other parts of Drawception, which is why despite not actually having much of a reason to care about the no-tracing rule or the new text rule, he still feels somewhat opposed to them (He has other reasons as well, the first impacting his cover, and the second severing the link to The Building Game) PisuCat also likes "dw- to erk-" games, where although there is a logical chain of progression from the first to the last panel (i.e. no shoehorning or derailing), the two panels appear to have nothing to do with each other, much like the PIE word *dwoh1 and the Armenian word yerku. A very rare category of games that he enjoys seeing is the "dw- to erk- to dw-" games. Drawception History In 2012 PisuCat watched a lot of Minecraft videos, and stumbled upon one channel called Sethbling. In 2013 Sethbling made something called "The Building Game", which can be described as basically 7 concurrent 7 player Drawception games in Minecraft, where each player gets to participate in each chain. PisuCat watched quite a few videos of this game in 2013-2015 and enjoyed them quite a bit. Many of these games had extra things like "2 adjectives one noun" or "country" or "opposite", and he enjoyed those quite a bit, even having the idea for a "add one thing at a time" game. He also tried implementing a system to autobuild building game maps, but gave up halfway through. Eventually PisuCat moved on until early 2018 when PisuCat found this game while searching for pictures of Tux in unusual places. It took a bit of time, but he then realised that the image depicted a full game of something similar to The Building Game, and as he had wanted to play that game since 2013, only lacking the six friends, PisuCat decided to explore the site. He made an account and his first drawing . His second prompt to draw was "burrito pio", which he thought was meant to be "burrito pie" and attempted to draw that on his phone, but gave up and skipped it. For a while PisuCat had been working on a cover. However a glitched that caused one of his games to disappear while still having the 44 hour cooldown resulted in him giving up, then not long after the rule on tracing had been added, which worried him as his cover would have consisted of a couple more images that one may consider traced, and the way he was drawing his cover involved using Alt+Tab on aligned windows as well as the seamless cover tool when that came out. He was actually considering deleting his entire account due to concerns of overbearing rules, but decided not to in the end. When the rule basically banning PIOs was added PisuCat had some reservations about the rule as it would essentially make it virtually impossible to create the kind of games he enjoyed from The Building Game. The example he gave is "tiny purple turtle (2 adj 1 noun PIO)", an actual caption in one of the videos with the theme "two adjectives one noun". He doesn't consider artventures adequate for these kinds of games, and he doesn't consider Friend games to be adequate given the current glacial speed. Discord PisuCat originally joined a couple of unofficial Drawception discords after finding links. However he joined the official discord around the time of the Red vs Blue event. After that PisuCat bascially did nothing on the discord. When PisuCat thought about deleting his account, he also left all the Drawception discord servers, and has not rejoined any of them since. Non-Drawception Interests PisuCat is interested in a variety of things. His main interests are software development, worldbuilding, and the Yogscast. Category:Users